The Projects of Roy Mustang
by rsqueen
Summary: Post-Manga... I want to take the story of Roy and Riza and all the things they did after the fight with father :)
1. Chapter 1

**ONE YEAR AFTER FATHER WAS DEFEATED**

**Military Apartments in Central**

It was 9 o´clock and Riza was waiting for Havoc to pick her up. Her hands were perspiring and his heart pounding so hard, she thought for a minute that it was starting to break out of her chest.

_At 9:01 she received a call from the front desk of the apartment building._

-Yes, Lt. Hawkeye, Barry here, from front desk, there is a guy waiting for you at the front door.

-HEARS A NOISE AND SOMEONE ELSE GRABS THE PHONE-

-Sup Hawkeye, you should hurry up, great news

Riza, hang up the phone; rush down the stairs (the elevator was out of order), run through the hallway (it felt longer than she remembered) and push the door so hard it almost fell to the ground.

Havoc, open the back seat door to his lieutenant, jump into the driver's seat and start driving toward the Coronel Roy Mustang house.

-You know, ma´am- he said

-Yes- answered Hawkeye, trying to control his voice

-You were the first, person the colonel wish to see after his sight was recovered, as a matter of fact, he close his eyes again waiting for you, just to let you know, my legs are doing fine, they have never been better...

Before Riza could answer, they were outside of Roy´s house,

Riza used his spare key (something Roy gave her, when he lost his sight), to open the door.

Falman, Fuery and Breda stand up to salute, but Riza didn´t see them, she just walks to Roy´s Room.

-Riza is that you? -Roy asked

-Yes, Roy- Riza answered

Roy slowly opened his eyes and saw the most amazing woman.

She was dressed with a green skirt, a white buttoned shirt and a black cardigan, perfectly adorned with green earrings and matching necklaces. Her hair was pulled down with feathery curls.

Roy stands in awe, watching the love of his life trying to compliment his subordinate, after a minute or two he was able to pull a whole sentence, without trembling.

-Today you are my queen, and as my queen you would be treat as one, and have the best night of your life.

Together they went to the living room, and Roy start greeting all of his friends, one by one.

Then the party starts, they were drinking some vodka and remembering the good old time at East City, even Havoc was dancing, trying to show his friends what he accomplished in six months.

It was midnight when Roy gave that look to Havoc...

-Time to go- Havoc said

-But I don´t want to- said Fuery

-But we should, right NOW!- Said Breda

-Ma'am, are you living? - Asked Falman

No, she answered, I would update the colonel... And give him some paperwork.

Everyone leaves the house with a disgusted face, thinking about the paperwork that was due on Monday.

-We are finally alone, and I can´t wait-

-What you are trying to tell me Roy?-

-Look Riza, you have no idea how I miss looking at you, I´m sorry for your wound and how stupid I was, I couldn´t protect my best subordinate, my friend, the woman I love with all my heart. That day the fear of losing you was unbearable. Each night I dreamed of the day we meet. I cry each night thinking on the day we met on your father's grave. How stupid I was to hand you my card? The worst part was dreaming of how that bastard touched you and cut your throat, I know you would follow me, just to achieve my personal goal, but I almost lose you, and I can´t live with that.-

-Roy it was my fault, I joined the army because it was my will, you have never been trouble for me, and I love to protect your back. Sir, please forgive me it wasn´t my best performance as your bodyguard-

_Roy hushed Riza by putting his finger on her mouth._

He leaned in, grabbed Riza jaw line and kissed her softly on the lips. After a breathless moment they parted and held each other. Roy planted a kiss on her cheek and led his queen towards the bedroom. Roy guider her to the bed, and move to the bed, laying her back on the mattress and her head resting against the pillows, and he kissed her again, with passion.

He unbuttoned her shirt, and removed it. His hands began to softly touch her skin, causing chills to form on her body as he touched her, moving his lips to her neck. His hands moved to cup her.

She tensed when she felt his hand slid down her body, meanwhile Roy was pulling her skirt of her hips, leaving her in underwear. Suddenly he stopped, he pulled away from her and took off his remaining clothing, throwing them to the floor. She took out the remainder of his cloth, kissing his chest a and licking his neck.

He went back upwards to kiss her lips.

Roy's hands trailed down to Riza's legs and moved them so that they wrapped about his waistline. When his member rubbed against her, she bucked her hips and drew away from the kiss.

"Please Roy," she prayed;.

She seized his shoulders tightly and nodded. It was then that she felt it. After a few minutes, he moved gently out of her and drove back into her torso. Later Roy starts to do it faster and rougher, her body tensed. Then she came to climax, screaming his name, at the same time he reached his own release, emptying inside her.

**It was around two o'clock in the morning...**

Roy pulled his blonde toward his chest, and she rested her face on it.

I love you- Roy said; thanks for everything you have done.

I love you too- Riza answered

She snuggles closer to Roy, and they fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**It has been while, since I write a whole story in english, so sorry if I had any errors **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later,**

It was the ceremony where Riza and Roy were getting their new insignia, of Lieutenant General and General Brigadier. While Grumman was giving his speech on why he decide to elevate their rank, Riza felt dizzy.

After the ceremony, she hurried to the toilet, the feeling of puking was unbearable, Riza was pregnant, she didn´t require a doctor to now, on her mind and on his menstrual delay, she recognized it, she has to tell it to Roy, they would need to decide what to do...

She went through the paperwork, office to grab all the new assignments Roy had, in the minute Riza arrived to the office, she handed a new package of paper to the new General.

Excuse me, Sir, new assignments, with your new rank, this paperwork needs you and it need to be done, today at noon.

Lieutenant its okay... just leave it there.

She slipped a note, in Roy paperwork's to tell him the news;

"Two months without my period, morning sickness and dizziness._ Ps. I´m craving chocolate cake with green tea."_

Roy reads the note, and his face became pale. He whispered, stay for lunch, we need to talk.

At lunch time, they stay in the office, telling the team they were, catching up.

They sat on the couch facing each other.

Are you saying that you are pregnant? -Roy asks

Yes, general-Riza answer

-But... What about birth control pill, they are mandatory for all woman personnel- Roy says, in a kind of nervous tone

"I was taking antibiotics, I caught a cold that month, antibiotics have that effect on birth control pills... That is my conjecture"

-When we finish all this paperwork we are going to the East, make the calls to Grumman, and tell him we were leaving for a day.-

**_After work, of course_**

They bought tickets to Resembol, to visit a doctor, it has been their decision just to make sure Riza prediction was right, it was a friend of Riza and they recognized that she would hold the secret.

Later with some questions and blood test, there were no doubts, Riza was two months pregnant.

After the medical appointment, they went to a local cafe to grab some lunch...

Riza order a Turkey Sandwich, with a cup of green tea, and Roy a roast beef sandwich with some ice tea.

They walked through the tablesand sat on the last table in the place, there nobody would listen to their conversation...

Sooo... Roy starts, we are going to be p.. p... a..renttts.. How much time do you think the military uniform would cover your stomach?

-I don´t know, about five months Riza answered

As your commanding officer, I would authorized 6 months of vacations, you have been working too much lately, and for the past 5 years you haven´t taken vacations... In the last month I would ask your grandfather for vacations, after all we would be working here on the east side.

-But we should tell Grumman and I don't want, Roy I´m scared about this..

-But Riza we can't be alone on this, we have seen death, but I don´t remember to have witnessed a birth, and is the first time in my whole life that I have that chance to create something, I would tell madam Christmas, and please tell Grumman, please we need a lot of help... And after all they are our family.

* * *

Oh sorry for any errors, trying to improve


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in central for two more months**

-General Mustang-

Grumman's secretary greets Roy with a seductive smile and voice, Roy felt anxious, he was about a married man, and he felt Riza's gun pointing at his head... Fuehrer Grumman is on a meeting but I would phone you when he finishes...

Sure, he answered...

General, one last thing she said, before Mustang leaves the room, call me we should go on a date soon... and she gave him a paper with a phone number on it.

When Roy was exiting the room after this proposal, he saw Riza on the threshold

Riza began to run through the hallway; Roy started to track her down, shouting out his love to wait...

He caught her in the parking lot, tears streaming down her cheeks, the sobbing was getting louder.

He tries to approach her, but she just tells him to stay away. Roy came closer to her, but in between tears and sobs she tells her; "Roy please leave with her... just get out of here I don´t want to catch you any more how foolish of me believing in you on the "great womanizer""

The only thing Roy could get along was to embrace her; "Riza, I love you I swear you are the only women in my life, I can't endure without you please, please, I'm not dating her, you know that my dates are with my sisters, to keep our mystery, and our baby safe... Please Riza don't get me wrong"

"You are lying, and this time it hurt more than ever... I'm just your boring lieutenant, that gives you work and take your time on stupid things..."Roy I love you, keeping this baby is the result of how much I love you"

What are you attempting to tell me Riza, what does that mean?. Roy asked her

Don´t get me wrong Roy, I never thought about abortion, but Roy for the first time in our lives we make something good, we construct instead of destroying, we do something good for ourselves, is the first step for healing our sins...

Okay Riza, I adore you, let's get back to the office, I remember that our team is not making out their paperwork... and we should cease before your vacation start.

A Yes, sir. Riza answered... Cleaning with her jacket the tears on her face, I would see you at the office, I'm going to wash my face. After five minutes she saw Roy waiting for her at the door. Lieutenant and General entered into the office, no one in the team notices the incident that took seat in the parking lot minutes before.

After a while, working Riza asked for permission to entrust the office and grab a snack at the cafeteria.

After she shut the door, Havoc starts asking questions to Roy...

-So, Mr. Mustang, have you seen Hawkeye lately?, she is eating more and someone she is getting kind of fat...-

Mustang was angry about this remark, he rented out his ignition gloves All what he wants to execute at the moment was to burn Havoc to ashes...

-Oh geez, please don´t burn me it was a comment, I would shut up please, please...-

"GIVE ME ONE REASON TO LET YOU KEEP YOUR LIFE... RIGHT NOW... YOU BASTARD"

At that moment Riza entered the office... "Sir, what´s the matter? Put away your gloves..."

-But Hawkeye... He was... ugh find I would put them away, and Havoc take care of your words-.

Havoc took a deep breath in relief he knew Riza has saved his life at that moment.

**Four hours later...**

Sir, Grumman is back and he is ready to meet you, and please don´t mess up your meeting, is an important topic and we should possess all his patrons, remember our conversation, said Riza placing the handset on the cradle.

He stood from the chair, and fixed his jacket, by the time he step out of the room his hands were getting wet, with each step that he took.

He arrived to Grumman office, greeted by the lustful assistant.

**Grumman Office**

Mustang, it has been a while, what´s the matter, is everything alright, are you asking me permission to marry my granddaughter.

Well, yes, everything is fine, Roy say this while Grumman was taking out his chess set.

-Hence why you ask to take in a meeting with me?-

"Considerably, I don´t know how to tell you this..."

-We have been friends and allies for a long time, I don´t believe there is something you can´t tell me...-

"Ok, I would tell you, but please don´t become insane..."

-All right...-

"Well, Lieutenant Hawk, I mean Riza is pregnant, and I´m the father, we need your assistance..."

-He, he, It was about time you two settle down, well, congratulations, and tell me how can I help you?-

"First of all you are the only one in the military who knows about this, please let's keep it a secret. Riza didn´t want to tell you and she was scared about me getting to see you Second; can you let me have vacations in the last month of her pregnancy, I want to take care of Riza, and be there when the child is birthed, we would not marry until we feel is safe enough to get married, I know you would change fraternity laws if we ask, but we never saw this coming, and we don´t want you to change something"

-OK, he alleges, and jack mate ha-ha...-

"Good, sir, our meeting is over and thanks for the assistance..."

-No problem, you are now my grandson too, and that is barely enough for me-

He leaves the room saluting, feeling great from how the things worked

* * *

**I know I´m not the best... but I need to get my ideas out of my chest **


	4. Chapter 4

When he was back from his meeting, the only one in the office was Riza. Well, how things went? Riza said as she stood up from her desk to the couch

That worked pretty easily, in fact, I got the permission; How about you? How are you feeling now?

Really tired, we got a letter by the way, we should leave to the east next month.

Ok, may I ask you one final question before you go away?

Yes, what's the matter?

Are we going to live in the same house? Roy stated, giving Riza a kiss along her face...

I don´t know Roy, Is that possible? Let me think about it and we would see tomorrow morning.

Riza arrived to her house, Black Hayater ran toward her, she petted her dog as she normally does, she went to the kitchen, poured some food on Hayate plate and went to her bedroom.

Once she was sleeping, she realizes that deciding whether she was living with Roy or not was something he had to get along with him, so he called to his house.

The phone rang in Roy´s House. He was holding a drink, all this pregnancy stuff was getting the best of him. -Hello?-

-General, I mean Roy, we should talk about the proposal of living with you-

"Considerably, you are my bodyguard, and we know that the east is not the best place, for a "war hero" to pull up a new era, everyone would think you are trying to protect me and my house... Think about it?"

OK, I would, good night sir...

Everyone was at the train station one month afterwards, saying goodbyes to the squad. Even the fuhrer was there.

Grumman walked toward Roy and Riza for a painting, after it was shot, they went in front of the caravan. "Roy, Riza, please take care, you sustain a huge responsibility coming, not just professionally but also personal. Take care of my grandchild and I will come to east in three months.

-Okay- answered Roy

-Yes, sir- answered Riza

"Don´t be so formal, I´m your grandfather, time to go, have a safe trip"

Roy team, started a whole train for themselves, it was part of Grumman order, because of his granddaughter. Everyone, except Roy and Riza had a wagon for them. "Riza are you staying with me? I got a house with two rooms, a kitchen, a living room and a backyard..."

-Yes, Roy I will? -

Roy was so excited about this new life.

**After two months living in East City**

Riza was putting her black turtleneck shirt, but was having a hard time, her womb was getting bigger, and the uniform jacket was getting tighter. This was her last week working, it was a noticeable bump now. -Riza-, Roy said, this uniform is making you ache and makes me so mad, Riza gave him a quick smack on the lips, she buttoned her shoulder marks and leave the house before Roy, it has been something that took place on a daily basis, just to maintain the secret.

It was Saturday, and all the team was wrapping up their paperwork, it was the last day Riza would be working. Riza stood up from her desk and walked slowly to Roy´s desk. General Brigadier Roy Mustang, this is my permission slip, I´m vehemently asking you for six months of vacations, they would depart on Monday and it would end on November.

The pencils on the room stop for a second, everyone was shocked about Riza´s question. Lieutenant General Hawkeye even when she was a first lieutenant, have never asked or taken vacations just to protect Mustang, or to be by his side, was she sick?

-Sir-, Fuery ask

-Yes-, answered Mustang

"Is the Lieutenant Okay? , Lieutenant are you sure you're okay?"

-Yes Fuery I am fine, thanks for asking, but things in the East are better and I don´t imagine someone would come and shot the general. I would give his protection to Havoc and Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina.-

-Mustang are you ok with that? - Asked Havoc

-Yes Havoc, Hawkeye knows better, I believe in her; Okay, Lieutenant General Riza Hawkeye, permission granted, have fun see you in November-. Along this last sentence Roy gave an evil smirk to Riza, but to let her know, the fun wasn´t the best word to determine the upcoming parenthood.

* * *

I don´t know how I feel


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of posting, school is giving me a hard time, but I feel the inspiration again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

I don't own FMA or the characters

* * *

The clock was ticking and was reaching the five

-One more Hour- Riza mutter

But as soon as she said this, a men rush into the office.

"General Roy Mustang and Team, you have an immediate mission and all of your team needs to come, there is someone murdering every Ishvalite buying Armetris Crest"

Riza eyes widen as big as you could imagine, she went to the bathroom and bind his belly with an elastic bandage.

Roy nodded and put on his hat, he waited resting his body on the edge of his desk and for a minute he was out of the place and on adventure with his thoughts.

"We should have done it earlier and maybe this would have never happened, but no. Miss Hawkeye wanted to work a little bit more before she went on "vacations". I'm the worst father. What if something happened to her or the baby.

Riza exited the bathroom fastening her knee holsters and reloading her bullet wallet, Roy was snapped out of his thoughts when his lieutenant putted the military hat on his head.

Then all the team, went to the front door of the headquarters where two cars were waiting for them. Havoc, Mustang and Hawkeye took the first car on their right hand. Fuery, Breda and Falman the one on the left.

The two cars started moving one behind the other, and the first drops of rain start falling. Roy looked at Riza´s womb and wipe his face with both hands. Riza on the other side was looking at the drops streaming down the window, thinking of all the things that might hurt the baby on the field.

Then at that moment she felt something moving inside her and then another one, this move were soft and gentle, but they all came from the baby.

"Is moving." she mumbled.

Havoc heard this and look at her friend and teammate, "What is moving Riza?". Roy on the other side look at her, his hand shaking.

"Oh! Nothing, just one rain drop." Riza moved her face away from Havoc's view. When he was about to come back the most stupid statement he have heard from Riza, the car came to a stop. "Down" the officer told them. Roy and Havoc jumped out of the car, meanwhile there feminine colleague step down the car carefully.

On the field the team put themselves in their normal order; Roy was at the center and Riza at his left side, Havoc at his right side, Breda one step away of Jean, Falman was on the back close to the center of Roy and Fuery close to the left side of Riza.

Then a family start running and a man not taller than Havoc appear in front of the team, he pulled out a gun and pointed to Roy, "This is all your fault, bastard you are disturbing the will of God" Roy snapped his finger, when the men moved at his right shooting close to Riza. On the need to survive, Riza jumped and landed on "army crawl", on his fly she drew out her handguns and started pulling the trigger to the criminal.

The criminal kept shooting close to her leaving Riza rolling from left to right, then out of nowhere someone threw some water on the team leaving Roy, useless, but as a man who have been in many fights he clapped his hand and created a wall, giving him enough time to change his gloves to a new dry pair, he snapped his finger and blew everything in front of him,

When the man surrendered and threw their guns to be arrested, Riza passed out, leaving the board without the queen. Mustang ran towards Hawkeye and grabbed her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He put her on the back seat of the car and start driving towards the hospital.

The other part of the team watches their commanding officer leave. "That was weird, Hawkeye never pass out in the battlefield" Havoc react, puffing the smoke of his cigarette. Breda, Falman and Fuery nodded in agreement.

The team arrested the Ishvalan and return to headquarters.

At the other side of the city, Roy was waiting in the emergency room, walking back and forth, the minutes felt like hours. He looked at the clock ten times in three minutes "Damn it, why it is taking so long." After two hours doctor Marcoh step out of the room. "General Mustang?"

"Yes" Roy turns around to face him

We need to have a conversation in my office, follow me. Roy nodded and did as said. Marcoh opened the door and turn on the lights. "Take a sit please".

Roy sat on the couch and look at him worried.

"Roy, as a friend and an ally I want you to answer me honestly"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is the lieutenant pregnant?"

"Yes, she is,"

"Is it yours?"

Roy nodded "Y..es, it is my child"

Marcoh copy all this down on his pad, "I don't know if she told you, but she has been covering her belly with bandages, this is bothering the baby and the growth is having some problems, if she doesn't stop for a while, she can have another miscarriage"

"Miscarriage?" Roy's gasped in horror trying to say a full sentence.. "Wh...aat do you mean a...nother?"

Marcoh dropped the pad and look directly into his eyes, "You didn't, know?"


End file.
